When using a conventional dishwasher, many dishes are loaded at one time and subsequently washed and dried before being removed from the dishwasher. As dishes are cleaned, so is the dishwasher which uses water and energy resources that may be wasted. Conventional dishwashers also require a considerable amount of space, which may be disadvantageous in confined living areas such as in boats, airplanes, recreational vehicles, small houses, and office kitchens. The cycles take a long time so the dishes cannot be reused during the cleaning and drying cycle.
Both U.S. Pat. No. 7,604,012 and U.S. Patent Application No. 2013/0233355, which are incorporated in their entirety by this reference, disclose a dishwasher including embodiments for a compact dishwashing unit that is capable of washing one dish at a time.